Meet My Lover
by Corolla
Summary: There's something wrong with Byakuya and everybody knows about it. Well everyone except Renji. And when he knows, he's just plain worried... and confused? Wait, why is Byakuya even more beautiful! Yaoi MxM Graphic Fluff OOCness


**A/N : Hello there. Another story from me :D. This pairing is my fave, I must say. I didn't have the time to separate it into chapters, so I just post this in one long chapter. Remember, English is not my mother tongue so forgive me for any kind of mistake. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meet My Lover**

Renji almost fell out of his chair when a random member of the 6th Division Squad entered his office.

"Ah, sorry fukutaichou. Byakuya-taichou asked me to clean the office at 5 today." Said the boy who trembled because of fear towards his wild-mannered lieutenant.

"It's okay. Don't sweat it." Renji said after he stretched and giving out a big yawn. "Do you know where he went off to?"

"I'm not sure, he left without saying anything. He just said that you can go home after you wake up" the boy shifted nervously, carefully choosing his words. In Renji's eyes, he looked like a scared little kitty. He could almost see his ears drooping down, teary eyes and his tail between his legs. Renji held back the urge to tease the boy until he cries.

"Okay then," Renji made his way to the door where the boy still stood "Thanks little kitty. No need to be so tense next time, okay?" He could feel the tension melts away as he patted the boy's head. "Do a great job, kitty. Go home after you finish!"

The red-head recently realized that he has a soft spot for cute things. Boys counts. No, especially boys. Ever since he saw his captain actually smiled for the first time, he wanted to see more of the stoic captain. No one else can see his emotions, that's what Renji thought. He himself was surprised that he could be this … what's the word? Possessive, so wanting, needy of his cold and distant taichou.

"Abarai-kun." Renji heard someone called his name when he was walking to his house. "Abarai-kun, can I have a minute?"

"Sure, what's the matter, Hitsugaya-taichou?" The 10th Division Squad Captain stood in front of him with worries in his eyes. "Can I help you with something?"

The white-haired boy let out a long sigh. "It's about Kuchiki-taichou…" Renji stiffened. "He's been off lately. He looks distracted during the Captains Meeting. It's like he's focusing on something. I'm sure it's not about Rukia-san –I'm certain she's safe with Ichigo. But Kuchiki-taicou does not neglect his work, and now he's neglecting his surroundings more than he used to. Do you know what caused his weird behaviors, Abarai-kun?"  
The usually hyper man was stunned. He was busy with his work and missions, he didn't pay attention to Byakuya. He didn't have time to actually notice the changes that happened. He even fell asleep and left his works sometimes. How could he pay attention to such trivial yet visible matter.

"Uhh, I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taichou. I don't really know…" Renji looked guilty upon knowing the fact that he didn't realize what happened to someone that's been staying in the same room as him.

Disappointment showed up on Hitsugaya's face. "I think you should pay more attention to him, Abarai-kun. You're the closest person to him. Even Rukia-san can't see him as often as you. I expect you to do something about this. It's a part of a lieutenant's obligation, Abarai-kun. I'll be seeing you soon." Then Matsumoto-fukutaichou appeared out of the blue and covered Hitsugaya-taichou with a bright blue and green striped scarf. "Aaah! I knew it'd look good on you! I bought it from the human world earlier. Ah, hey there Renji. Talk to you later, okay?" It's rare to see the Ice Prince blush, and Renji got the privilege to see that. "You should take some of her attitude" They left Renji feeling so depressed, he had to lean on the cold Seireitei wall.

-||-

Renji didn't want to go home. But he had to. He had to sleep so he can get to work before his taichou arrives. He had to drag himself to his front door just to see Shuhei-fukutaichou there. It seems that he had been waiting for long, because he had pure annoyance painted on his face. "Idiot, where the hell have you been?!" Shuhei readied himself for a punch on his head, but he only got a short answer from Renji. "Around, I guess."

The worn out men went inside to shelter from the cold. Renji stormed to the kitchen and prepared tea. Shuhei knew that he wanted to talk about something, so he hid the bottle of sake he brought. They're best friends after all, and Shuhei knew very well that Renji's not the type who likes to drink tea. Unless he has something that's bothering him, that he wants to talk about in a very sane and sober condition.

They sat together enjoying the view of the moon from Renji's little garden. They both love it there. Just enjoying the sound of the bamboo fountain and the chilly night wind over a cup of tea.

"Spill it. I have never seen you this miserable before. Your reiatsu dropped and you were away for a long time." Shuhei put down his tea. "Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey Shuhei, have you noticed anything weird about Byakuya?" Renji made a long face. Half worried, half sad.

"What?! That's what you're worried about? For goodness sake he's Byakuya, Renji. He's always weird." Shuhei answered in frustration.

"That does not answer my question, idiot." Renji said equally frustrated. He rubbed his temple and lie down on the cold wooden floor. "I can't take it, you know. Everyone else noticed the changes about Byakuya. And me, the one who stayed in the same room as him doesn't know anything about it. It's bugging me a lot. I can't even call myself his lieutenant this way!" He banged the floor in anger, startling the poor Shuhei beside him.

The dark-haired man didn't want to hurt him any further, but lying to him wouldn't make it any better. "Truth hurts," Shuhei stood up and stretched "Everyone noticed it. Even Yachiru-fukutaichou got worried. I'm not gonna baby you, so I'll get it straight. You are always drowned in your work, you forgot one of your most important obligation, that is to take care of your captain. It's inevitable. Being a lieutenant means that you have to serve and take care of not only the inhabitants of Soul Society, but also your captain. You lack the second thing! You've served Soul Society well, but not Byakuya-taichou."

"Well thanks a lot Shuhei, that really helps." Even without looking, Renji knew Shuhei was glaring daggers at him. "So what do I do?" He asked in defeat.

"Ask him what's up, comfort him, entertain him. I don't know. Just make him feel better and slap some senses back into him. That's what I used to do to Tousen. I'm sure you know that he's a very gloomy man." Shuhei drank up his tea. "I better get going. Think about what I said."

"Thanks, man. You're the best. Can you leave the sake? I'll buy you one next time, okay?" Renji said as he got up, grinning like an idiot. Shuhei shook his head in disbelief, but smiled in the end. He's gone in a flash, leaving his friend who reached out to the sake bottle.

-||- -||-

"Crap, crap, crap! I'm late!" Renji used his shunpo to rush to his office. He woke up with a hangover and the sunlight that shone much too bright over his face. He remembered everything about the talk he had with Shuhei last night. And after he left, he spoiled himself with alcohol and ended up getting wasted. There's no helping it, alcohol's one of his sweetest escape.

He pushed the office door to find Byakuya doing his paperwork on his table. He looked exactly the same. Renji couldn't figure out what's so different about him. He still had his kenseikan on his head, black shihakusho, captain's haori and his signature scarf around his slender neck. His skin compared to Renji's tanned one was pale and milky. And his hair, compared to Renji's crimson red high ponytail, was black and set loose. Renji had to hold back so hard so he wouldn't reach out and touch him, just to know how he would feel like.

"Sorry I'm late, taichou. I overslept." Renji said while preparing tea for his captain.

"That's very rare of you, Renji." He said when Renji put the tea on his table, not even taking his eyes off those papers he's working on. His fingers tracing the writings on the paper. "Very unusual of you."

Renji sat on his chair, accidently knocking down a pile of papers. "Shit!" He bent down and picked up the papers, still feeling dizzy after the hangover. Then he felt Byakuya loomed over him and bent down to help him with the mess the clumsy lieutenant made. The fact struck Renji. Byakuya never helped him before. He's not the type to do so. They stood and put the papers on the table, and Renji muttered a thanks.

"Perhaps a hangover, Renji?" Bull's-eye. "Come sit here, I can't work if I keep looking at that messy hair of yours." Renji obeyed. Byakuya? Looking at me? That's new, Renji thought. He plopped down to his chair, and Byakuya stood behind him, taking off his hairband. Renji's hair fell off and framed his face. Renji could feel Byakuya's elegant fingers tracing his hair, gently tugging them, entwined between crimson locks. Byakuya took some of that blood bathed hair and breathed in the scent. "Hmmmh…" That sound Byakuya made sent shivers down Renji's neck. It's like Byakuya just flicked on a switch somewhere inside him. "Taichou…" He felt Byakuya stiffened, quickly tied up his hair and pulled away. "Get back to work" Byakuya made his way to his chair and continued examining his papers.

It's been hours since that little incident, and Renji couldn't help to steal glances at Byakuya. The head of the Kuchiki Clan was indeed strange. He looked distracted, there was something in his eyes that Renji could not read. He looked different. He looked more beautiful. And Renji didn't have troubles admitting that. He couldn't deny the attraction he was feeling.

"Taichou, is something wrong?" Renji walked up to his hard working captain. "You seem restless. Perhaps you should get some rest?" He had to put his curiosity aside and took Shuhei's advice to be genuinely worried about him. "Everybody's worrying about you." Byakuya cut him off. "Are you?" Was he worried about Byakuya? "Well of course, taichou. You're my captain, and it's my job to take care of you." That sounded weird, even to Renji's ears.

"Nothing's wrong, Renji. Worry not." Renji felt a sudden wave of unstable reiatsu coming from his captain, the suddenly died down. "I'll be going home sooner today, so if you don't have anything else to say, I wish to continue my work" Byakuya's emotion was mixed up, and there's pain withing Renji. Where's his affection from before? "Sorry to have bothered you, taichou."

They spent the rest of the day in silence. And Renji ended up sleeping again, just to be woken up by the little kitten who came to clean the room, and found no trace of Byakuya there.

-||- -||- -||-

Byakuya stormed off after Renji fell asleep. He couldn't believe he actually touched Renji, even breathing in his hair! It's unforgivable, Byakuya thought. How could he let his guard down so easily? He was sure that wasn't supposed to happen.

The first thing on Byakuya's mind when he got home was drowning himself in a nice, hot bath. He didn't want to eat, and obviously didn't want to deal with whatever ruckus that was happening in the Kuchiki household. He took off every single piece of clothing stuck to his body -including his kenseikan- showing his nicely built, but slender body. He clipped his hair up and slowly went into his private hot spring. The tall bamboo around it gave a lush feeling to the environment, adding peaceful feeling Byakuya's searching for. The moon shone brightly in the dark night sky and the stars were out.

He tried to clear his mind from the thought of work, Rukia and Ichigo, Soul Society and everything that was on his aching head. But when his head started to clear up, a certain red head popped up. Renji Abarai was covered in blood, surrounded by Zabimaru in it's bankai form. Of course, Renji couldn't beat him and Senbonzakura at that time, but Renji showed his worth. He was a great lieutenant after all, despite his behaviors that could piss anyone off. He's admirable, strong, hard-working and kind in his own way. Byakuya appreciated and admired him too. "That's it. Admiration and appreciation." He felt the bath was enough and got out from the hot spring to get a cup of tea.

Renji stomped his way to the 11th Division Squad Headquarters. He knew this place like the back of his hands, so he quickly made his way to the training ground, and found Ikkaku with a broom on his hands. Perhaps a chore given by Yachiru-fukutaichou.

"Hey, Ikkaku-san! Fight with me!" Renji shouted. He was angry, and he fights when he's angry. But angry at who? Byakuya? No, he was angry at his confusion. Angry at himself. What's Byakuya to him? Friend? Captain? Idol? Or maybe someone he … likes? "Hurry up, Ikkaku-san!"

"Impatient, aren't you? Fine, make it quick. I'm going out with Yumichika soon." Both drew their zanpakutos and their blade clashed and sparked. Renji was more aggressive than usual, Ikkaku had troubles keeping up. His attacks were fierce, but there was a lot of openings. In the end, nobody won. Both men drenched in sweat, gasping for air.

"Did that help you clear your stupid head, Renji? Your attacks were good, but not so good on defense." Ikkaku got up and walked towards Yumichika who was waiting patiently. "Goodluck, Renji." And they're off, leaving the tired Renji alone.

-||- -||- -||- -||-

There was nothing he could do today. Byakuya didn't go to work, and for the first time ever, their papers were finished. Renji took a stroll around Rukongai to go back to memory lane and patrol at the same time. He still remember how she met Rukia and how they spent their childhood together. How they were treated as delinquents and no more than mere trash. And they got into the Shinigami School, they made a name for themselves. When they met Byakuya, their lives changed. Rukia got accepted into a family, and Renji felt like he's important for once. And with that last thought, he dashed his way to the Kuchiki Household to check up on his captain.

With the skinny jeans and the black shirt that hugged his frame perfectly, Byakuya put on a white apron and prepared the ingredients for the cake he was going to bake for Renji. He wanted to make something for Renji, but he couldn't possibly ruin his shihakusho in the process. "Hmm, chocolate will do." He recently developed a talent in baking, and nobody knew about it. That would ruin the strong image he had been building all these years.

He took out the cake from the oven and let it cool. It turned out great and the whole kitchen was filled with a sweet, chocolatey scent. He took some whipped cream and melted chocolate to decorate the cake later. Then he heard a clutter behind him and turned around.

Renji was staring at the man in the apron, his heart beating madly at the sight of his captain in such enticing and cute outfit. "Taichou?" A blush crept up Byakuya's face because somebody found out about his newly found hobby and that person was Renji. So he turned away from Renji who was grinning.

"I never knew you liked doing this, taichou." Renji said, making his way to Byakuya. "I don't. I just do it sometimes, to waste time and be productive at the same time" Renji grinned even wider. He never thought that Byakuya could be so adorable. "Yeah, whatever you say, taichou."

Byakuya took off his apron and flinched at the feeling of two arms snaking around his waist. "Renji! What are you-"

"Sorry taichou," Renji cut him off. "I can't take it anymore, you're so damn cute." Byakuya stiffened, but didn't make an attempt to break free. He couldn't move, he didn't want to anyway. Renji was holding him and the bliss was unbearable. Renji held Byakuya tighter and buried his face on Byakuya's neck. "Relax, please just let me hold you for a while, taichou."

"Byakuya." The captain spoke up. "I don't feel that it's necessary for you to call me taichou when we're alone." It's rare for him to allow anyone to call him by his first name without any formalities. By that time, it seems impossible for him to blush even redder.

"Byakuya…" The way Renji said his name sent shivers down Byakuya's body. He couldn't imagine how those lips could say his name and made him shiver in delight. He let out a whimper when those exact same lips ravaged the bare skin on his neck. Renji slowly brushed his lips and planted butterfly kisses on the milky white skin.

Feeling the man under him finally started to relax and hearing all those sweet sounds he made, Renji gently nipped the flesh and traced his tongue from the other man's neck up to the jaw line. He chuckled when Byakuya mewled as if he's begging for more. "You're really sensitive aren't you, Byakuya?" Renji whispered and nibbled the older man's ear. "You smell so sweet…"

The person who was famous for being cold and distant couldn't take it anymore. Image? He couldn't care less about it. He wanted Renji, so hell with image. Byakuya broke free from the warm embrace, just to lean and brush his lips to the ones that were driving him wild. His dark eyes stared into a pool of brown that were filled with love, longing, and mostly lust. Byakuya wrapped himself around the poor shocked Renji, looking for any kind of touch. His whole body was hot and he couldn't stop it. He wanted Renji so very bad.

But surprisingly Renji pulled away and made his way to the counter where the cake, chocolate and whipped cream were located. He dipped his fingers into the bowl of chocolate and popped them in his mouth. Putting a little show for Byakuya, he licked his chocolate covered fingers slowly. Darting his tongue and sucking hard, making sloppy, wet sounds. "This chocolate is really good!" He said happily.

"Renji…" Byakuya whined. "I don't believe teasing is a very nice thing to do…" He sat on the table and traced his fingers along the pattern on the table.

"Teasing? Who's teasing? I'm just eating this delicious bowl of chocolate." Renji dipped his fingers into the chocolate again and stood in front of the other man. "You're the one who's teasing me with that sexy shirt of yours." He gave another slow lick on his fingers, then plopped down on the table beside Byakuya who was blushing like crazy. "But really, this is good stuff!" he grinned. "Want some?" He offered the bowl to Byakuya.

"But Renji…" Byakuya looked at the grinning Renji and sighed. He took Renji's fingers and led it into the bowl, then brought it in front of his face. "Well sure…" He purred and licked the fingers Renji had been using the past few minutes. He could taste the chocolate and admitted it was top notch. He continued licking and sucking them with half lidded eyes until there was nothing left.  
When Byakuya opened his eyes, Renji had put down the bowl and pulled him closer until he was leaning his head on Renji's shoulder. He could feel warmth and peace in Renji's arms. He could let go of his worries for some time. The rhythm of their breathing synced, and then it all clicked. He was in love with his lieutenant, and there's no escaping that fact. He almost had forgotten how it feels like to be so comfortable with someone else. So he snuggled closer to the man that held him.

But then fear crept up to his mind. What if he doesn't love me back? What if he's only playing with me? I'm gonna get hurt again. The images of Hisana drawing her last breath haunted him. Byakuya trembled and his head went into a daze. Fear consumed him, then he felt Renji held him tighter.

"I love you… I think." Renji kissed Byakuya's forehead. "I'm still not fully sure about it, but I can assure you that more than half of my heart does. I'll get stronger so I won't die so easily. I'll protect us, both me and you. I won't leave you" Renji pulled Byakuya into a tighter embrace.

It's perfect, all so perfect. Byakuya felt like he could melt at any time. "I really think you should train more, Renji. How are you going to protect us if you can't even beat me?" Byakuya chuckled "But besides that, I love you too, Renji. Treasure me, because I have treasured you for a long time" They both smiled.

"So are we lovers now? 'Cause I really want to taste that sweet, sexy lips of yours." Renji traced his thumb on Byakuya's bottom lip with eyes full of lust. "You don't have to ask"

They closed the gap between them and their lips touched. Both felt holts of pleasure striking their bodies. Byakuya pulled away and licked his lips seductively. "That was nice. I want more." Now it's Renji's turn to lick the lips of the man who just spoke, and once again closed the gap between them. Byakuya slightly parted his lips, inviting Renji to explore his mouth. And Renji couldn't be happier to accept the invitation. Byakuya squirmed when the wet, hot intruder slipped into his mouth. He reached out his hands and clung onto Renji. He sucked Renji's tongue and let out a moan. Renji flicked his tongue in Byakuya's mouth, exploring every inch of it and guided Byakuya to sit on top of him, not breaking the connection. They kissed, sucked, nipped, and only stopped to breath. They were both panting hard and enjoying each other's company.

"What would I ever do without you, Renji?" Byakuya buried his face on Renji's neck, enjoying the musky scent. "I've been holding my feelings for you much, much longer than I thought." Renji cooed Byakuya who sounded so lonely. "Hey, Renji?" Byakuya pulled away. "Will you spend the night here? I don't want to sleep alone…" Renji smiled and nodded to his lover.

* * *

Renji went out from the bath and saw Byakuya sprawled on his futon. The moonlight illuminated the room and Byakuya, in his white yukata, looked beautiful. Byakuya didn't have his kenseikan on, and both of their hairs were set loose, slightly wet after the bath. "What are you looking at, my little flower?"

"The moon glows such mysterious light, yet it's very beautiful. Don't you think so?" Byakuya turned to Renji who plopped down beside him in nothing more but his underwear. "Hmm, I agree. But, you're much more beautiful." Renji noticed Byakuya staring at the tattoos on his body. "Like what you see?" he grinned. Byakuya smiled and touched the tattoo crested chest. "What if I do?" They both laughed and Renji lied down so he could catch his lover in a warm embrace.

They stayed there, not moving an inch. Doing nothing but breathing and looking at the moon. "After a thousand nights, I finally have you. I still can't believe it" Renji beamed with happiness. He played with the dark locks of Byakuya's hair and inhaling the sweet scent that he assumed was sakura. Byakuya shifted and turn around to face Renji. "I'm all yours now, right?" he rested his head on Renji's tanned chest. "True that, sweetie!" he grinned at Byakuya that obviously didn't like the nickname.

"By the way, Byakuya. Why didn't you spread another futon for me? I don't want to sleep on the floor, you know." Renji sounded too innocent to be true. "Don't fool me with that sentence, Renji." Byakuya suddenly got up, "You know what we're doing tonight, I'm sure of that." Renji sat up with a huge grin on his face. Byakuya pulled off his yukata and let it fall down to the floor. Then he stood under the moonlight with pale, milky skin. His body was beautifully sculpted, slender yet built at the same time. Renji was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. Those curves on his muscled body, the curves on his back. Renji was stunned. "Hmm? What's the matter, Renji? Like what you see?" Oh sure, Renji sure liked what he was seeing. Not a single clothing blocked Renji's sight. He could see every inch of Byakuya's body.

Slowly, Byakuya crawled up on top of Renji and pinned him down. He gave a little peck on his lips, then whispered into his ear "Tonight I want you to make love to me. Mark me as yours. Fuck me until I yearn for you every single day." He licked Renji's earlobe. "Wow, today must be my lucky day. I get myself a cute, mysterious lover who'll turn into this sexy seducer at night."

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Renji laughed "You're so delicious, Byakuya." He cupped Byakuya's face and licked the bottom lip, gently nibbling on it. Renji switched their positions and gave another look at the man beneath him. Byakuya's hair were everywhere, his face tinted pink. "Itadakimasu!" Renji kissed Byakuya passionately, loving the taste of chocolate cake and tea that they had earlier. Their tongues met and moans hummed in their mouths. They didn't care where it came from. From Renji, Byakuya, or maybe both. Waves of pleasure washed over them, and it was only a matter of time until they drown in it. They parted, both panting hard. Byakuya was still trying to recollect himself, but Renji already went for more. He licked the side of the paler man's neck, achieving a gasp. "Oh? I think I've found something." Renji licked the same spot, this time gaining a moan. "Ren… Aahh!" Renji felt his member twitched at the sweet sound the man beneath him made. He wanted more, and the night was still young.

Renji made his way to the pale chest and found the erect, pink nipples begging for attention. He tweaked one with his fingers, and brushed his lips against the other. "Renji…" Byakuya let out a sigh, and shivered. Renji took that as an invitation, so he covered the hard nub with his mouth and licking it slowly. Byakuya was getting harder and harder with each lick and movement Renji made. And he winced when Renji bit his nipple and pinched the other, but little pain turned him on even more.

Feeling like he's the only one enjoying it, Byakuya got up and reached for the last thing that's blocking their touch and took it off. He flung Renji's underwear halfway across the room. He stared with wide eyes at Renji's erected member. "He's not fully up yet, babe" Renji was glad Byakuya released him from his cotton prison. He caressed Byakuya's hair and planted a little kiss on his lips. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Renji said before Byakuya grabbed his throbbing flesh and stared into his eyes. "If I didn't want to do this, I'd never invited you to spend the night in the first place. That's simple logic, Renji." He could swear this pale man was screaming his name a minute ago. That didn't matter though, when Byakuya kissed the head, Renji couldn't help but let out a growl. Byakuya gave a slow lick from the shaft before taking the head in his mouth and sucking hungrily. Renji grunted, obviously liking what was being done to him. He looked down to see Byakuya swallowing his whole length and sighed when Byakuya hummed something at the back of his throat, sending vibrations in his mouth. He got harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore.

Renji smiled and pulled away. Byakuya got up with a puzzled look on his face. "Was that not enjoyable?" "It was awesome. Now get on all fours and raise your hips" The older man did as Renji instructed him. He thought it's okay to succumb to someone's dominance for once, but of course, that's reserved for Renji. He flumped his head on the pillow and raised his hips higher. "There's some scented massage oil over there. It's sakura though, I hope you don't mind." Renji quickly grabbed the bottle on a table not far away from them. "You have this sick obsession for sakura, don't you? Let's save this for later." Renji spread Byakuya's rear to get a full view of his entrance. He chuckled "My, my. Even this part of you is blushing beautifully." Renji proceeded to lick his entrance and probed his tongue in, making Byakuya curled up in pleasure. "Renji, I can't take it anymore. Hurry!" Renji pulled away amd replaced his tongue with his fingers. He could feel the soft flesh inside and carefully stretched it. Two, then three fingers were in. Scissoring and brushing against Byakuya's prostate. Byakuya moaned loudly, unable to hold them anymore. "Renji, please! I need you in me. Now!" Renji flipped Byakuya over and laid him on his back. He grabbed his legs and flung them on his shoulders. He positioned himself on Byakuya's entrance and pushed in slowly. Byakuya winced in pain for a moment, then relaxed a bit. "You okay? Relax, or it will hurt more." Byakuya nodded and drew a deep breath. "Move."

They started off slowly, getting used to the new pleasure they found. Renji pull his length almost all the way, then slammed back in. Byakuya moaned in ecstasy, making sounds and expressions that are driving Renji wild. "More, Renji! Harder, deeper, please!" Byakuya screamed and pleaded when Renji hit his prostate over and over again. So they picked up the pace and Renji picked him up so he was sitting on him, riding his erection. Byakuya loved the new position. He felt full and Renji's length gained more access to his prostate, hitting it in every thrust. Their head were empty, only filled with lust and euphoria. Massive amount of pleasure burning in their veins. "Renji… can't…. so good!" Byakuya tightened, sending Renji over the edge. "So damn tight! I'm coming Byakuya!" "Ahhh! Renji!" Both reached their climax. Renji came in Byakuya, while he came all over their chest. Renji unsheathed himself and flopped down on the bed, followed by Byakuya who was panting hard and exhausted. Renji leaned closer and licked off the sticky substance that was stuck on Byakuya's cheek. "Gochisosama." Renji grinned and reached for the towel he used earlier to wipe them off.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Renji said while wrapping his arms around his lover. "You said that you think you love me." Byakuya snuggled closer. "Hmm, I believe you will find a way to make me fall desperately in love with you." Renji yawned. "You will fall in love with me. Eventually. Now sleep." Byakuya smiled. "I love you." He said to the red haired man who was already asleep. And they both found peace enveloping them in their slumber.

* * *

"Taichou! Taichou, we're late!" Renji was shaking Byakuya, trying to wake him up. "Please wake up, we're gonna get in trouble! There's a meeting today!" Renji was all dressed in his shihakusho and his lieutenant badge on his right arm. His hair was tied in his usual high ponytail and white cloth covered the tattoos on his forehead.

"I've told you to cut the formalities when we're alone" Byakuya yawned and got up. "Shit, we're late!" Byakuya rushed to the bathroom and shouted to Renji. "Renji! Please help me prepare my clothes. They're in the closet. Shihakusho, scarf, haori and my kenseikan!" Renji sighed and took all the clothing Byakuya ordered him to take. Byakuya stormed in, quickly put on his clothes and kenseikan. Both of them used shunpo to reach Yamamoto-shotaichou's office.

"You are late, Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou." Hitsugaya-taichou said as they burst open the door and entered the room. "My apologies. We ran into trouble at the office." Byakuya said as if nothing happened. They took their seats and the meeting went on.

Byakuya concentrated more and responded to the matter that was being discussed. So much different that the past few days. "Oi, Renji." Shuhei whispered. "Byakuya looks like he has gained his brain back. What did you do?" Byakuya glanced at Renji and smiled. No one else noticed but Renji and Shuhei. "What the heck?!" Shuhei gasped. "Oh nothing much," Renji returned the smile to Byakuya. "Oh by the way, meet my lover, Byakuya Kuchiki." The whole room looked at Shuhei who was lying unconscious on the floor.

~fin~

* * *

**A/N: So how's it? OOC-ness right? Imagine Byakuya being like that all the time. Renji must be happy.. Please R&R :) I've prepared the sequel to this one and I might post it if I get enough reviews :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
